Rabbit 69
"We signed up for this, we dug our own graves here." Rabbit #69 was a member of the Netherland Dwarf division in Tournament Two. She was originally sorted into the English Lops as Rabbit #107 before being moved to the Netherland Dwarf division, where she became Rabbit #69. She was eliminated in Trial Three. History In the pre-tournament days, #107 made her mark early by being one of the first to create a tournament blog (complete with glamorous headshots). One the tournament began, she quickly established herself as one of the more sarcastic, members of the English Lop division, often snarking at her fellow Rabbits during calls. She was highly active, often talking in the chat and participating in many of the division calls. #107's Trial One video (posted October 6) was the shortest, lasting only 28 seconds. #107 chose Rabbit #157 for Division Leader because he was "the most intelligent in these matters", and Rabbit #113 for Runt because "she isn't". At the end of the video, #107 stashed the slip of paper containing her choices in a skull-shaped goblet. During the October 12 English Lop call, #107 briefly left the call without HABIT's permission; this angered HABIT, and she became the first Lop to suffer the physical effects of HABIT's wrath. She returned to the call with a broken nose, a black eye, and various cuts on her face; she reported that she was unable to wear her glasses for several days afterwards, due to the facial swelling. On November 4, HABIT decided to "shake things up" by shuffling four Rabbits, including #107, to different divisions. Thus, #107 became Rabbit #69 of the Netherland Dwarfs. #69 was eliminated following Trial Three. Nothing is known about her death (though HABIT assured the Dwarfs that she had indeed been killed). Rabbit #102, upon hearing of her death, "lit" an candle emoji in her honor; during the find.the.way call, she lamented that she was the only one who "gave a shit" that their former division mate was dead (prompting Rabbit #130 to softly reply, "I did. I gave a shit"). #69's number was not entered into the Hidden Ones chat before the timeline reset; it is unknown whether she is present in the new iteration of the timeline. Personality #69's general demeanor was cold and distant, and she was often sarcastic and rude towards her fellow Rabbits. However, she was also highly intelligent and (despite having only minor experience with the supernatural) proved adept at handling the bizarre and horrific situations the Rabbits faced. Abilities Unknown. Relationships Unknown. Quotes "Remember kids, play rough, fight dirty, and leave them a bloody pulp." ― Lop chat. "May the best Rabbits win." ― "Habits trial #1". "Maybe he found you as annoying as I did?" ― To Rabbit #00, after HABIT removed him from the English Lop division. "I would but they'd slip through. Just like how all Angora parents wished they wouldn't have let the condom slip." ― Lop chat. "We're about as dirty as the dead sea. Covered in salty dead bodies." ― Lop chat. "That's the sign of a monster. Self control is key to keeping yourself sane." ― Lop chat, in response to Rabbit #110 insisting that he couldn't control himself when attacking Rabbit #81. Trivia * #69 lived in Pittston, Pennsylvania ("too close to Jim Thorpe for comfort"). * #69 was one of eight Rabbits to be physically beaten by HABIT (the others being #00, #01, #03, #20, #88, #110, and #164). * #69 wore glasses. Without them, she was legally blind. * #69 loved snakes, and frequently reblogged pictures of them. * #69 was a big fan of the web comic Homestuck. * #69 owned several real-life ghost pictures. Gallery 69.png|Trial One: #69 clutches the skull goblet containing her nominations. 107Battered.png|Battered #69 (as #107) during the 10/12 call. Links Tumblr: http://rabbit107.tumblr.com/ Deleted YouTube: Nebula Sorrows Category:Rabbits Category:English Lops Category:Netherland Dwarfs